My Nightmare
by calendre
Summary: Kai is leading what she thinks a normal life, but when she starts having visions and a mysterious mithra pays her a visit, she finds out her family has been hiding a terrible secret from her for far too long.
1. Prologue: Bloodstained Snow

Hey everyone. This is going to be quite a long story so please stay tuned for more chapters . Reviews are much appreciated. I take any and all critique. I am working hard on this story and will submit a chapter every 1-3 days. If I don't, please bear with me. Anyway, here is the prologue. I will be changing to first person in the first chapter, by the way.I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Bloodstained Snow_

Kiralyn looked out across the bloodstained snow with a devastated expression. Xarcabard had played host to an unnecessary violent battle. Kiralyn was on the verge of tears. She crawled across the snow, moving around dead bodies looking for her sister, Amelina. Every body was still though and in some areas they had been piled up to form great stacks of bodies. It seemed hopeless.

Kiralyn fingered the silver and gold pendant on her neck. This time a tear fell from her eye. Her mother had given the pendant to her when she left home. She had given an identical one to Amelina, and said they had magical properties. She had explained the necklaces were spiritually joined; meaning if the other necklace bearer was in danger, the jewel in the middle of the pendant would glow red. Kiralyn stared at the jewel, but it was just a murky purple-black colour. It was normally a bright yellow. It had never been black before.

The young mithra continued crawling among the dead bodies, trying not to stare at the pale lifeless corpses. Kiralyn tried to stand up but fell right back down as her leg had been wounded by a spear. The blood flow was minimal though, and for that she was thankful. There was a sharp piercing pain in her head and it was starting to throb. Kiralyn continued on though. She had to find her sister.

Every time she saw a lilac haired mithra her heart jumped, but it always turned out to be a different mithra with the same hair. Amelina had purple eyes and purple markings. She was a Dark Knight and had black armour. She would stand out against the snow, but considering her team's colours had been black, almost everyone had black armour on. Even Kiralyn did. She was alone on the stretch of snow. The battle had gone on for too long, everyone was dead except her. She had hidden from the enemy, behind rocks and in caves until she finally lost the hulking beasts. But she had lost her poor sister in the crowd, and now she was probably lying on some bloodstained patch of snow cold and pale, just like everyone else.

Kiralyn shivered. Her armour wasn't meant to keep her warm. She stared at her fingers, now purple and rubbed her hands together. A freezing cold wind blew past, causing Kiralyn to curl into a ball and hold back tears. She wanted Amelina to be alright. She loved Amelina. All her life she had spent making sure she was alright, and she had been so foolish to let go of her hand. They had been running for cover. The beasts had been following them, hungry for a kill. She was younger than Kiralyn, and much less deserving to die. Amelina had been looking forward to a long life and success, and Kiralyn had lost her from her foolishness. Now Amelina could never achieve her dreams.

She began crawling among the bodies again, searching for a lilac haired mithra wearing a gold and silver pendant. She prayed her sister would be the next body she would lay her eyes on, or that she might still be alive. Kiralyn shook her head. The throbbing pain was still there and showing no signs of leaving. She glanced at her pendant. It was still black and murky. She had no idea as to whether Amelina was okay or not. Kiralyn sighed and kept crawling.

She finally found a ledge she could lean against and get a better view of the battle site. It stretched for kilometers in every direction. The snow was red and brown in most places. Kiralyn was looking for a glint of metal. Amelina always wore her pendant. She had tears in her eyes as she scanned the plains, but nothing came up. She sunk to the dirty ground crying. She sat there for hours until a search and rescue party came to take her back to Jeuno. They helped her onto a chocobo, but Kiralyn kept her head down in shame. She had failed at keeping her sister safe, failed at the battle, failed her kingdom and failed herself.


	2. The Vision

Hey people. This is the first chapter after the prologue. It's kinda short, but I still like it. I hope you do. More chapters coming soon!

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_The Vision_

Life in Selbina was not as exciting as I first thought it'd be. Adventurers were always coming in and out of the small town and a boat came by very frequently. I lived with my mother and brother in a small wooden cabin built into the rock. My father was always away on missions.It was hidden away from the rest of the town and this was the only good thing about my life here.

My brother's name is Sachi and he is still young. But he sits with the other older adventurers every day listening to their stories. He always comes running back to me at the end of the day itching to tell me stories. Mother grew tired of it, so she pretended to listen. Today was no different.

I was sitting on the front steps watching the sea when Sachi came running up to me shouting out my name.

'Kai, Kai! I have a great story to tell you!' he exclaimed.

I smiled and looked down at him. He sat next to me.

'Yes, Sachi?' I asked with my sweetest voice.

He had a very happy look in his eyes and he couldn't stop smiling, like he was proud to be telling me this story.

'There was a war in Xarcabard against the beastmen, and only one mithra survived!' Sachi grinned. 'But she's in Jeuno, and I heard this off that warrior that has been here forever. I still believe him though.'

I stared at him. A war? I hadn't heard of a war happening. The Current Affairs linkshell would have told us by now, and only one mithra surviving? I shook my head. It was just a story, couldn't be real, especially coming from my brother.

'I wanna go visit that mithra!' Sachi added.

I jumped at this sudden request. 'No, Sachi. We can't go to Jeuno. We aren't a rich family.'

'It's not fair, Kai! All of my friends have been to Jeuno.' He pouted and looked away.

I laughed. 'They are adventurers.'

He shook his head, got up and ran inside calling for mother. I leaned back on the steps. It was very quiet all of a sudden and I sensed that someone was watching me. I suddenly became alert, looking all around. I narrowed my eyes, but I saw no one. The bustle of the adventurers had died down and I was sure someone was out there. Nothing moved though. The feeling suddenly left and I got up and ran inside.

Sachi was in there trying to tell mother his short story. I sat down on the makeshift couch and closed my eyes. My head was suddenly throbbing with a sharp dull pain. I put my fingers to the point of pain and tried to ignore it. But it was getting worse and worse. I tried to shake away the pain, but it was no use. I could see small shapes and colours behind my eyelids and I became aware of a low crying sound. Suddenly a vision of a lilac haired mithra came into my head. It flashed by, but suddenly a scream filled my head. The sounds of Sachi and mother were drowned out and I gritted my teeth, trying to endure the pain without crying out. The scream didn't die and the same lilac haired mithra came into my head with a horrified, scaredlook on her face. As quick as it had begun, the scream stopped and the pain cleared away. I slowly opened my eyes. The same shapes and colours were still there, but they weren't as obvious anymore.

I sat on the couch silent. I heard Sachi again and mother was calling me. I touched my forehead. It was hot. I turned around to face mother.

'Kai, you're all red. Are you ok?' mother asked concerned.

I started to panic. 'Yes, I feel fine. I just have a headache…'

I didn't want to tell her about the sounds and vision, but I had to find out more.


End file.
